Lost Sister Found
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Before Pietro and Wanda, Magneto had another child, Anya. But she died in a fire years ago. Didn't she?
1. Chapter 1

The Brotherhood, X-Men, and New Mutants (except Jamie because he's twelve and goes to Jr. High, not High School) were at Bayville High. It was the last period known as Social Development. A new program the state had instituted. The students were supposed to be randomly assigned different teachers, all factors about individuals ignored.

Yet somehow every mutant had ended up in the same class. With no one else.

"This is soooo bogus," complained Kitty.

"Tell me about it," muttered Wanda.

Freddy, Kurt, Evan, Ray, and Bobby had fallen asleep 'cause they were so bored. Rogue was reading a vampire book. Tabitha, Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne were having girl talk. Scott and Jean listening to music on Scott's MP3. Pietro, Lance, Todd, Sam, and Roberto were playing a game.

Pietro drew a picture on the board and the others had to guess what it was. It was a picture of four women.

"Four people," said Sam.

"Spice Girls," said Roberto.

"It's a TV show," said Lance.

"Mark and Mindy," said Todd.

"There are four people," said Pietro.

He drew a heart over the women.

"Heart," said Todd.

"Love," said Roberto.

"Sex," said Sam.

"Sex and the City!" blurted Lance.

"Sex and the City is correct!" said Pietro.

"Yeah! I won!"

"Okay, who wants to go next?"

"Can you idiots keep in down," said Wanda. "You're annoying the hell out of me."

"Sorry, sis," said Pietro. "We're just so bored."

"Yeah," said Lance. "That teacher was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Like, what's taking her so long?" asked Kitty.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," said Jean.

"Anyone knew who we ended up with?" asked Scott.

"I heard she's new," said Rahne.

Everyone who was out of their seats went back to them.

"Figures," said Pietro. "First sticking all the mutants together and then give us a newbie teacher who doesn't know."

"Assholes," said Todd.

"I hope she's nice," said Amara.

"Oh, I'm sure she's nice," said Pietro. "Just not to mutants."

Further discussion was prevented by the entrance of teacher.

She was tall, thin, and appeared to be in her 20's. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair and green eyes. She had a kind face and smile.

She was clearly new because no one knew who she was.

'She's young, pretty,' thought Pietro. 'And I have this feeling like she's close to me and my family in some way.'

"Sorry I'm late," she said. She put her books on the teacher's desk. "It's my first day here, and I couldn't find the room."

They woke Freddy, Kurt, Evan, Ray, and Bobby from their sleep.

"It's nice to be here with all of you and I'm looking forward to get to know all of you," said the teacher.

"Suuuuure you are," said Pietro.

The teacher looked at Pietro.

"No one at this school wants to have anything to do with us because we're mutants. I bet they had a hard time finding a teacher to agree to do this program with us. Did they tell you we were all mutants or not? And what do you think about us?"

"Maximoff," said Scott, dangerously.

"No, Summers, he has a point," said Lance. "What do you think about mutants, miss?"

"Well, I have no problem about any of you being mutants. I don't hate mutants at all. I think they're people just like normal humans just with powers. Looking at all of you, I don't see normal humans or mutants humans. I just see a room full of students that I am glad to teach."

Most of the students smiled. Pietro looked at his teacher.

"Ya know, if someone else said those words, I'd think, "Yeah right! Don't kid yourself. As if I'd believe that shit.", but you, I believe. I just know you're telling the truth."

"Thanks. And please don't swear in class."

Pietro put his hands up in defense. "I can't make exact promises, but I'll try."

"You got a lot of character, and I like that," she said, smiling. "Character is a good thing."

"Why, thank you."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. I'm seventeen years old. I'm the fastest, smartest, most talented, sexiest person in this room. All the girls dig me. I'm the best in track, basketball, and gymnastics. I like music, reading, and playing video games. And I'm a twin. Her name is Wanda and she's the pretty girl sitting behind me."

He grinned at Wanda who rolled her eyes.

The teacher hid a smile behind her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Pietro."

"Why don't you tell us all something about you?"

"Okay. Well, I'm twenty-seven years old. I was born and raised in Poland. When I was ten, my parents died, or at least that was what I was told, and I was sent into an orphanage in America. I bounced around between different foster families until I graduated high school in Georgia. I'm the new biology teacher here, and I may be teaching either Polish or German if the school decides to add them to the curriculum."

Kurt perked up at the thought of being able to take a class in his native language, but he and everyone else, especially Pietro and Wanda, sat in shock at her next words.

"Oh! And my name is Anya Lehnsherr."

* * *

Dum dum dum!

Well? Please leave a review to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you have _another_ sister?"

Lance didn't think he was overreacting. He hadn't known about Wanda, and look how _that_ had ended up! He could barely handle a love-sick Toad!…What would he do with a love-sick Blob?

He whimpered at the very idea.

Pietro manage to release himself form Lance's choke-hold, gasping for breath before answering. "She's _not_ my sister! I don't _have_ any other sisters! It's a common last name!"

"_Lehnsherr_?" screamed Lance. "You honestly think there are people who have that as their last name? What the hell kind of stupid last name is _Lehnsherr_?"

"That's my father's stupid last name. And if he ever heard you make fun of his name, he'd. Well, I don't know what exactly what he'd do, but I do know whatever it is, it won't be pretty."

"Well, you and Wanda clearly don't like the name and think it's stupid, 'cause then you'd be Pietro and Wanda _Lehnsherr _instead of Pietro and Wanda _Maximoff_."

"Our last name is Maximoff because that's what our mother's last name was before she married our father and we're mad at our father abandoning us when we were nine. That's why we're Maximoffs, not Lehnsherrs."

"And he's right, Lance," said Wanda. "We don't have any other siblings."

They were outside Bayville High, waiting for Freddy and Todd to come back with the Jeep. Lance had been to upset to go get it.

"I'm sure it's just one big coincidence," said Pietro.

"Yeah, Lance, I think Pietro's right," said Wanda.

Lance sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"We're here, yo!" said Todd.

He and Freddy showed up with the jeep.

"Let's go," said Lance.

He and Wanda got in, but Pietro didn't move.

"Pietro?" asked Wanda.

"Uh, I forgot my history notebook. I need to go get it. I'll meet you at home."

"Okay."

They drove off. Pietro went back into the school. He lied. He wanted to go find Anya and find out more about her.

He found her still in her classroom.

"Uh, Ms. Lehnsherr," said Pietro.

"Oh, hi, Pietro," said Anya. "Need something?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. From what you told me about yourself, you and me have a few things in common."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm Polish too. Well, I'm half Polish and half Romanian. My father was Polish and my mother was Romanian."

"Really? Same here. I'm Polish from my father's side and Romanian from my mother's."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah. Real funny."

'This is just too weird,' thought Pietro.

"Ms. Lehnsherr."

"School's over, Pietro. You can call me Anya if you want."

"Okay. Anya, could you tell me who your parents were and who they died?"

'Well, my father's name was Erik and my mother's name was Magda. My mom was normal, but my dad was a mutant. He could control metal."

"He could?"

Anya nodded. "Because he had powers, I always thought of him as a super hero. My super hero daddy."

"Cute."

Anya smiled.

"What happened to them?"

"My house caught on fire. Some people found out about my father's powers and wanted him dead. I was in the house when it was on fire. I jumped out and was knocked unconscious. I woke up in a hospital and was told my parents were dead."

"Oh, I'm. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Wherever they are, dead or alive, I'm sure they're happy."

'Mother might be, but Father has become bitter.'

"Pietro, you said you were a mutant."

"Yeah, I am."

"What for your powers?"

"Super Speed. I can run fast, think fast, and heal fast. I can learn things faster and easier than others. And not only do I have Superhuman Speed, but I also have Speed Physiology, Enhanced Durability, and Enhanced Strength. My upper body can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while my legs can press approximately 1 ton. I can run up and down walls and buildings, and spin around so fast I can make twisters. My body uses the fuel that comes into it so efficiently that there is no cell decay. I could drink pure alcohol and I would not become intoxicated. I am virtually perfect."

"Wow," said Anya, amazed.

Pietro stayed silent for a few seconds till he get the courage to ask her something else.

"Anya, are. are you a mutant?"

"Yes, I am."

"What powers do you have?"

"Have you every heard of a TV show called Charmed?"

"I love that show."

"Me too. Anyway, you know the witch Piper."

"The one who can slow down molecular movement to the point where things and people freeze and speeding up molecular movement to the point where they explode."

"I can do that too."

Pietro stared at her.

"Really?"

Anya nodded. "I can make thing blow up and I can freeze."

"Does your freezing have a limit?"

"No. I can freeze whatever I want for as long as I want. Except on certain mutants."

"Like?"

"Well, if they're my lever or weaker, they stay frozen until I unfreeze them. If they're stronger then me, either they won't freeze or won't stay frozen long."

"Wow."

Anya smiled. "You know something, Pietro. I feel so comfortable talking to you about this stuff. It's like your family."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you know what kinda funny. You look a little like my dad."

"I do?"

Anya nodded. "You have the same white hair he had. Same blue eyes. Same face. And your sister looked kinda like my mom."

"Well, don't we all look like someone? There are only so many combinations of different hair color, skin color and such in the world. There has to be at least one person who looks a little like you, but isn't related to you. Or have the same last name as you, but isn't family."

Anya giggled. "You're right. I have to home now. See ya, Pietro."

"Bye."

* * *

Pietro ran fast back to the boarding house.

"Hey, Tro, what took so long?" asked Lance.

"I need to talk to Wanda in private."

"Why?" said Wanda. "What happen?"

"I'll explain in my room. Come on."

* * *

"What?" asked Wanda, shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She's a mutant. She's half polish and half Romanian like us. And her parents were Erik and Magda Lehnsherr."

"But why didn't Dad ever tell us about her?"

"Don't know. There are a lot of things Dad never tells us. Anya said she was in a fire, so maybe he thought she was dead and he got so upset he just wanted to forget."

"Maybe, but just 'cause her parents names are the same as our doesn't mean she's our sister."

"There's only one way to find out."

Wanda nodded. "We need to have a talk with daddy dearest."

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Magneto's Base

Victor Creed growled as he paced back and forth. "What the hell is this about, anyway?" he demanded.

Remy LeBeau shrugged as he idly built a house of cards. "Dunno. Pietro just tell Remy to show up. Remy don't know any more."

Peter Rasputin ignored them while he bent over a sketchpad, drawing a cartoon-strip for his younger sister, Illyana. In it, she was the super-heroine known as Magik, and he was her sidekick. He smiled, remembering how she has first paraded into his room, wearing a towel-cape, and telling him she was there to save him.

The door opened, revealing Magneto, dressed in full armor. "What is going on?"

"That's what we were hoping you'd tell us, Dad," said Wanda dryly as Pietro zipped in with her in his arms.

Had his upper face not been hidden by his helmet, his Acolyte's would have seen Magneto's eyebrows rise dramatically. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we made a little disco-where's John?" Pietro interrupted himself.

"He's out shopping," said Peter with a shrug.

"Oh. Okay, then. Anyway, we have a new teacher at school, Dad," Pietro said, glaring at his father while crossing his arms across his chest.

Magneto stared at him. "You called me and my Acolytes here to tell us you have a new _teacher_? After all this time, Pietro, I expected better of you." He turned on his boot heel, stalking out, but stopping when Wanda called after him.

"Her name is Anya Lehnsherr."

Erik stopped mid-step. Slowly, he turned to face his children, cheeks taunt and pale. "What?" he forced out.

"Her name," Pietro replied. "Is Anya Lehnsherr. And…" He hesitated, glancing at Wanda, who barreled ahead.

"And she's a mutant. Who claims to have a mutant father named Erik Lehnsherr who manipulates magnetism. Care to explain?"

Then Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, survivor of the Holocaust, self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism and Savior of Mutanity, surprised them all, including himself.

He passed out.

* * *

_"Papa," said a little girl with wavy brown hair._

_"Yes, Anya," said a man with white hair._

_"Are you a superhero?"_

_Erik chuckled. "No, sweety. I'm a mutant. That's why I have powers."_

_"But you could be a superhero, right?"_

_"Maybe. I do hope to help lots of other mutants."_

_"Will I be a mutant and have cool powers too?"_

_"Maybe. We'll see when you're older. You're too young to have powers now."_

_"Why do you hide your powers from other people, Papa?"_

_"Because some people don't understand things and people that are different. They fear and hate what they don't understand."_

_"Why would people hate you, Papa? You're the best papa ever."_

_"That's just how some people are, Anya."_

_Anya's Birthday_

_"Happy birthday, baby," said Magda._

_"Happy birthday," said Erik._

_Anya made a wish and blew out the candles._

_"What did you wish for?" asked Magda._

_"I can't tell you, Mama, or it won't come true," giggled Anya._

_"Oh right," said Magda, smiling._

_"Here's you present, baby," said Erik._

_"Oh, Papa, I love it!" said Anya, hugging her new doll close._

_She went to her papa and he picked her up for a hug._

_The Fire_

_"HELP ME, PAPA!" screamed Anya, trapped inside the burning house._

_"ANYA!" cried Magda._

_"LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE HER!" yelled Erik._

_"Don't go! You'll die!" said the people trying to stop Erik from running into the building._

_"I HAVE TO SAVE HER!"_

_"PAPA! HELP ME! HELP ME, PAPA!"_

_Then Anya jumped out of the window. She leaid there on the ground. Not moving. Dead._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Magneto jolted up out of his sleep.

* * *

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Magneto shot up in bed and was panting.

'What a horrible nightmare,' he thought.

Thou he knew it wasn't nightmares. They were memories.

'Anya.'

There was a knock at the door and Pietro walked in.

"Knock knock."

"Pietro."

"Hey, Dad. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Me and Wanda told you about our new teacher and you passed out."

"Oh yes. Anya Lehnsherr. Anya."

Magneto was going to pass out again, but Pietro shook him to keep him awake.

"Oh no you don't. You owe me some answers."

"You owe both of us answers," said Wanda, walking into the room, glaring at her father.

"Anya's our sister, isn't she," said Pietro.

"I don't-"

"Don't deny it, Father. Why else would you faint?"

Magneto sighed.

"Yes, she is."

"Why didn't you tell us we had another sibling?" asked Wanda.

"Because I thought she was dead," said Magneto.

"What happened?" asked Pietro.

"My boss was cheating of my pay and I lost my temper. I throw a crowbar at him with my powers. Then later that day, he and a few other people set my house on fire with Anya still inside. I tried to save her, but some of the villagers held me back. They didn't let me save her. She jumped out of the window."

Magneto buried his face in his hands. Pietro rubbed his back up and down to help him relax. Even thou Wanda still hated her father for locking her away when she was little, she felt a little sorry for him.

"I thought she had died. After her death, Magda and I had moved to America and her became pregnant with you two. She died at childbirth. I raised you both and tried to forget about Anya, but she's not dead. She was alive all this time."

Magneto got out of bed. "Where is she now? I need to see her. Where-?"

"Oh no you don't!" said Wanda.

"Father, she thought you were dead," said Pietro. "You can't just show up alive. Who knows what that could do to her."

"But I-"

"Let's go slow. The three of us, me, Wanda, and Anya, will get to know each other better and then eventually we'll tell her how she's our sister and you're still alive."

"But-"

"Trust him, Father," said Wanda. "Pietro's plans never failed before."

Magneto was silent until he sighed. "Alright."

"Good," said Pietro.

He and Wanda were about to leave when he turned around to face Magneto again.

"Oh, and before I forget. What kind of shopping was John supposed to do?"

"Grocery shopping. . . . Why? What did he get instead?"

"Oh, you know," said Wanda. "Matches, lighters, flame-throwers, anything that has to do with fire really."

Then they heard some screaming and yelling from the Acolytes.

"My paintings!" screamed Peter.

"Remy's trench coat!" screamed Remy.

"You little son of a bitch!" yelled Victor. "I'm gonna set YOU on fire!"

Then they heard John's high-pitched screams.

"Yeah, me and Wanda are gonna go back to the boarding house now," said Pietro. "Later, Dad."

* * *

"Do you really plan on telling Anya?" asked Wanda.

"No," said Pietro. "I don't want her to be one of father's pawns."

"Then what are going to do?"

"Nothing. We're just going to pretent that we don't know she's our older sister and hope she and Father never meet."

"That's easier said then done."

"I know."

* * *

Well? Like?

Leave a review please.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since the twins found out Anya was their sister. Pietro would talk to Anya after school and help her with stuff and got to know more about her. But Wanda couldn't bring herself to do the same. She didn't know about her all these years and now she just showed up in her life and it all felt weird.

Wanda was sitting under a tree at school. She saw Anya walking to her car.

Wanda got up and took in a deep breath. She promised herself she'd do this today.

She went over and got her sister's attention.

"Uh, hey, Anya," said Wanda.

"Oh, hi, Wanda," said Anya, smiling. "I'm glad you're here. I've only gotten to have the pleasure of speaking to your brother. He's an interesting young man."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong? You don't like your brother?"

"No. I love my brother. It's just. Well, we're different."

"Ah. Well, not all twins are exactly alike. Everyone is different. Which is good 'cause if everyone was the same it would be boring and creepy."

"I guess you're right."

"You know, Wanda, you're luck you have a sibling. I never did. I was an only child my whole life."

"You never had any siblings? Not every when you were in all those different foster families?"

"Well, some of the families had kids, but most of them didn't like me. And they weren't my real brothers and sisters. I always wanted a sister to hang out with, go shopping with, and do all that other sister stuff."

Anya smiled. "Hey, would you like to go to the mall with me tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Yeah, we can hang out like sister and have some fun. Please."

Wanda thought about it for a second.

"Alright."

"Great! I'll see ya then."

* * *

Anya and Wanda were walking around in the mall.

"What do you wanna do first?" asked Anya.

"I don't know," said Wanda. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Oo, let's do to that store!"

Anya grabbed Wanda's hand and rushed over to a clothes store.

Anya was trying on different clothes while Wanda didn't.

"Come on, Wanda. Try something on."

"I'm not into clothes."

"What? What kind of girl doesn't enjoy clothes shopping and trying on new clothes?"

"Me."

"Come on. Try this outfit on."

She handed Wanda black short pants and a strapless tank top."

"I don't-"

"Try it on."

Anya shoved her into the dressing room.

Wanda came out wearing the outfit.

"Well?"

"Look at you, Wanda! You look hot!"

"You really think it looks good?"

"Yeah. Try this on."

After they tried on a few clothes and bought what they like, they left the store and walked around.

"You should let your hair grow long, Wanda," said Anya.

"Long hair is too much work," said Wanda.

"But you'd look so pretty."

"I'll think about."

They went to some other stores. They got make-overs, looked at the puppies at the pet store, went to the music store, and such. And Wanda was having a really great time. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

They were in the food court drinking ice coffees.

"Wanda, I think someone's checking you out," said Anya.

Wanda turned to see Kurt looking. He was with Rogue and Kitty. They had dragged him into going shopping with them. They both immediately turn away, blushing mad.

"You like Kurt, do you?"

"What? No way!" said Wanda.

"It's okay. He likes you too."

"Stop it! You are so pushy! You're just like Pietro!"

"I'm not like Pietro. I'm prettier."

Wanda smiled.

"I'm sorry," said Anya. "It's just you seem deprived. And you're rarely in a good mood. I just want to see you happy and I'm sure that's what your twins wants too."

"I know. Thanks." Wanda smiled at her older sister.

Anya smiled too.

* * *

Wanda and Anya arrived at the Brotherhood boarding house.

"Thanks for taking me to the mall," said Wanda.

"Thanks you coming with," said Anya.

Then Wanda hugged Anya. She hugged back.

"I'll see ya."

"Bye."

Wanda went into the house. Pietro was in the living room reading a book.

"Hey, Wanda, how was your day?" asked Pietro.

"Great," said Wanda, sitting next to her brother.

"Well, you're in a pleasant mood."

"I just had a great time with my sister."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

At McDonald's

"You know, one of these days she'll find out she's your sister," said Lance.

"I know," said Pietro. He took a bit out of his Big 'N' Tasty.

Scott, Jean, Evan, and a girl with dark brown hair entered McDonald's.

"Oh, gess. X-Geeks," said Lance.

"And Laura," said Pietro.

Laura was the name of the dark haired girl. She was also known as X-23. She's the "daughter" of Wolverine. Laura had joined the X-Men not too long ago. Pietro had her in most of his classes.

Pietro wanted to go over there and be with her, but knew Summers and Daniels wouldn't be happy about that and a fight might start.

When Laura went to get some ketchup, Pietro went to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Laura.

"So, what'd you think of the Geometry test?"

"Way too easy."

"I know right. But I guess it only felt easy to us 'cause we're geniuses."

Laura smiled. "Yeah."

Silence.

Laura sighed. "I think you're a nice guy, Pietro, and I'd like to get to know you. But Logan and the others."

"I know," said Pietro. "But they don't have to know. We can keep in secret."

"Alright. Then how 'bout tomorrow, I'll tell Logan I'm going to the library to study, but really..." She trailed of to let Pietro finish.

"I take you to the movies and maybe out for ice cream."

"Sounds good."

"Great. Uh, you better get back to your friends. Two of them are glared at me."

Both Scott and Evan were giving Pietro dirty looks.

"Right. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

Warren Worthington III AKA Angel was in the museum part of him house. There was other people there looking at his artifacts.

One of them was Anya.

Warren just stared at who. Wondering who she was.

He thought she was very beautiful.

Warren went up to her, smiling.

"Hello, Ms."

Anya smiled. "Hello."

"I've never seen you around here before."

"It's my first time coming here. I'm still pretty new here."

"What's your name?"

"Anya Lehnsherr. And you are?"

"Warren Worthington."

"Nice to meet you."

Anya moved a little closer.

"You come here often?"

"I own the museum."

"Really? Then do you think you could show me around?"

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

Whatcha think?

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

The Acolytes were sitting on the couch watching TV. Erik was behind them pacing back and forth.

"Why doesn't she know yet?"

"What movie are we watching?" asked Victor.

"James Bond: Die Another Day," said Remy.

"The twins should have told her by now," said Erik. "It's been two months!"

"I like this James Bond movie," said Peter.

"I like the guy who plays James Bond," said John. "Pierce Brosnan is the best James Bond."

"This is driving me crazy!" shouted Erik.

"Relax, Rik," said Victor.

"Yeah, boss-man," said John. "Stress out and your white hair will turn whiter."

"If that's even possible."

The four of them laughed. Erik glared at them.

"Shut up right now!"

"Just messin' with ya, boss," said Remy.

"You need you relax," said Peter.

"How can I relax? I thought my daughter was dead for seventeen years and now she's alive and she thinks I'm dead and she's a mutant living alone in a world that hates mutants. Don't tell me to relax. Non of you have daughters. You don't understand."

"We may not have daughters, but we do have a girl in our lives that's very important to us and we'd do anything to make sure they be safe," said Remy.

"My sister," said Peter.

"My grandma," said John.

"Remy's good friend Bella," said Remy.

"I got no one," said Victor.

"What are you talking about? Remy knows for a fact that you care about Mystique."

"I don't care about Raven. She means nothing to me."

"You're cold, mate," said John.

"And you love fire too much for your own good."

"If you don't care about her then why did you use her real name?" asked Peter.

"Just because."

"Victor loves Raven!" sang John.

"You're dead!" yelled Victor.

Victor tried to kill John and Peter and Remy tried to stop him.

"Enough!" yelled Erik.

They stopped and looked at him.

"I need to see her. I'm going out."

"We'll come with," said Remy.

"Yeah," said St. John. "I wanna see your other daughter."

* * *

They arrived at the school (wearing normal clothes) and went to look for Anya's classroom.

"Which one is hers?" asked Erik.

"How are we supposed to know, boss-man?" asked John.

"We don't go to school," said Victor.

"Excuse me," said Peter to a boy. "Do you know were Ms. Lehnsherr's room is?"

"Yeah. Just go down the hall, make a left, and it should be the second room on your right."

"Thank you."

"This is it," said Remy.

They all looked through the window.

"Oh wow," said Victor.

Anya was alone in her room, grading papers, and Victor, Peter, Remy, and John thought she was so beautiful.

"Dang. I didn't know the boss's daughter was a babe," said Remy. "I would've dressed nicer and got her flowers."

"Don't any of you hit on my daughter!" yelled Erik.

Anya heard yelling and turned to the door, but the men ducked.

"That was close," said John.

'She grew up,' thought Erik. 'She's a woman now. My little girl's a woman.'

"I'm going in," said Erik.

He entered the room.

"Anya."

She turn to who called her and gasped.

"Papa?"

Erik smiled and nodded.

"Papa!"

Anya ran into her father's arms.

* * *

Reunited and it feels so good. Heh heh.

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Pietro.

He answered the door and there was Anya.

"Oh, Anya, hi."

"Hey, little brother."

Anya wrapped her arms around Pietro who just stood there.

"What?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't already know."

"But how did you find out?"

"Papa told me."

"He did?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Uh-huh." Pietro nodded his head. "Okay."

Anya entered the house. She went into the living room.

"Hey, everyone."

"Anya?" said Wanda. "Why are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my brother and sister."

"What?"

"Apparently, Father told her she's our sister," said Pietro.

"Oh really? That's great," said Wanda, forcing a smile.

"Why didn't you two tell me Papa was still alive?" asked Anya.

"Uh, we didn't want to freak you out," said Pietro.

"Oh. Well, I'm not freaked. I'm glad. My Papa is still alive. I just wish Mama was still alive. But at least I got Papa. And I got a little brother and little sister."

"Why are you here?" asked Wanda.

"Just wanted to tell you I joined Papa's Acolytes."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"You're doing what now?" asked Lance.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"But you're the nicest and prettiest teacher at school!" said Todd. "I didn't like school until you came!"

"Don't worry. I'll still teach."

"But why are you joining his team?" asked Pietro. "You don't hate humans."

"But I love Papa. Oh, and when we fight the X-Men, don't call my Anya. I have a codename. Charm."

"Charm?" asked Wanda.

"Well, I have powers similar to a witch in a TV show called Charmed, so I thought Charm would be a good codename."

"I don't think you joining the Acolytes is a very good idea," said Pietro.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I gotta go. Bye."

Anya left. Pietro put a hand on his right cheek.

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear? Why would you say that?" asked Lance.

"'Cause I just know that somehow, something is going to go wrong."

* * *

That's all for this chapter.

Before you leave to read something else, leave a review for this chapter so I can update another one.


	9. Chapter 9

Anya walked down the hall's of the Acolyte base. She found Peter painting.

"It's lovely," said Anya.

Peter was surprised. He didn't knew she was there.

"You're a very good artiest."

"Th-thank you," said Peter.

"Could you paint my portered?"

"I can."

"Why don't you paint both Remy and chere," said Remy, wrapping his arms around Anya's waist.

Anya smiled. She lightly pushed Remy away.

"I don't think he can," she said. "Peter might not be able to draw your ego on the page because it's so big."

She walked away, giving them a small wave goodbye.

"Remy knows she wants Remy," said Remy, grinning. "She just plays hard to get. No woman can resist Remy LeBeau."

"Sure," said Peter. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Maximoff?" sneered Evan.

Pietro knew it was a bad idea, but Laura wanted him to do it.

He was now sitting with her at a table in the lunch room. Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Evan also happened to be at that table. Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue didn't mind too much that he was there. But Evan...

"I'm having lunch, Daniels," said Pietro.

"But why at this table?"

""cause I want him here," said Laura.

"Well, I want him go get away from here."

"I'll leave if Laura wants me too," said Pietro, crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you do things Laura tells you to? You're whipped now?"

Pietro glared. "I am not whipped."

"Are so."

Pietro picked up his pudding and smashed it in Evan's face. His face was covered in chocolate pudding.

Evan pounced on Pietro and the two started fighting.

Students chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over.

"What's going on?" asked Anya.

The fighting stopped.

"He threw pudding in my face!" yelled Evan.

"Only because he said I was whipped," said Pietro. "And then his pounced on him and started punching me."

"Detention for two weeks, Daniels," said Anya.

"Aw man! Wait, what about Maximoff?"

"He's not in trouble."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair!"

"Wanna make it three weeks?"

Evan didn't respond.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"This is great, yo," said Todd. "We can do anything and not get in trouble."

"I spray painted lockers and I blamed Summers for doing it and now he's cleaning the paint off," said Lance.

"Anya finding out Pietro and Wanda were her little brother and sister is the best thing that's ever happened to us," said Fred.

"You can say that again," said Todd.

"Maybe nothing bad will happen after all," said Pietro.

"For once you were wrong," said Wanda.

Raven slammed open the door and stormed in angry.

"Mystique!" screamed Todd and Fred

They ran upstairs.

"Never mind," said Wanda.

"Pietro's always right," said Lance.

"Raven, something wrong?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, something's wrong alright! Your older sister is what's wrong!" yelled Raven.

"What'd she do?"

"Won the heart of every Acolyte, including Victor!"

"You're mad because Sabes likes Charm?" asked Lance.

"You're better off," said Wanda. "He was a hairy brute."

"But he was _my_ hairy brute," said Raven.

"Ravey loves Vicky!" sang Todd from upstairs.

"SHUT UP, TOAD!" screamed Raven.

"Relax, Raven," said Pietro. "Anya isn't interested anyway. She has a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"His name is Warren something," said Wanda.

"You mean that Angle guy?" asked Lance.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"She does?" asked Raven. "That's good."

"There. Problem almost solved."

"Almost?" asked Wanda.

"Just need to make Victor uninterested in Anya."

"Hey, not to be insensitive and it's not like I want you to leave," said Lance. "But you're not staying here long are you?"

He did want her to leave. No one in the Brotherhood liked having Raven around.

"I'm leaving right now," said Raven.

"Okay. See ya. Have a safe trip."

Raven left.

"It's safe," said Lance, cupping his hands around his mouth. "You two can come down now."

"She's scary when she's mad," said Fred.

"She's scary period," said Todd.

"Yeah, well, I have a date," said Pietro. "Later."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you writing?" asked Anya.

"A novel," said John.

"'Bout what?"

"Burning hearts."

"With you, I assume you mean that literally."

John grinned. "Maybe."

"Keeping it a surprised, hm? I like surprises."

"Who doesn't?"

"Anya, may I have a word with you?" asked Erik.

"Of course, Papa."

They went into his office.

"Anya, you're a good Acolyte and thanks to you, I'm getting a lot closer to my dream of a safe, human-free world."

"Your welcome, Papa."

"And I know you're a woman now, not a little girl, but must you be, hm, attractive around my other Acolytes."

"I'm just playing around. I like to flirt and be sexy to men. It's fun."

"Well, don't do it to my Acolytes. Oh when I'm present."

"Okay, Papa, I promise."

"Thank you. You may go."

Anya left her papa's office.

She caught Victor and Raven making-out on the couch.

"Thought you didn't care for her," piped Anya.

They pulled away, blushing.

"Who says this means I care for her?" asked Victor.

"Whatever you say," said Anya, smiling.

* * *

Wanda and Kurt were making out is class. It was Social Development.

Todd noticed this and frowned.

"Yo, Tro, Wanda and Fuzz-Oh come on!"

Pietro was making-out with Laura.

Anya walked into the room.

"Okay, I thought from today, I'd give you guys a break from doing social stuff. We're going to watch a movie."

Everyone cheered happy.

"We're going to watch Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer."

She put the movie on.

Then she saw Warren at the door. She smiled.

"I need to step out of a sec," said Anya. "Enjoy the movie while I'm gone."

She went out.

"Hey," said Anya. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey," said Warren. "I was wondering. Are you free tonight?"

"I am."

"Good. 'Cause I plan out taking you to a fancy five star restaurant and then ask you a very important question."

* * *

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm quitting the team," said Anya.

"What?" asked Erik, surprised.

"I said I quit."

"But why?"

"I'm getting married."

"WHAT?"

"Warren asked me to marry him and I said yes. The wedding is in two months."

"You're marrying Angle? When did you two start dating?"

"He's been my boyfriend for months, Papa."

"Can't you wait a little to get married?"

"Why wait? Don't worry. You were find before me and you'll be fine now. Oh, and Pietro and Wanda quit the Brotherhood."

"What?"

"They don't see the dream like you do and are tired of living in that piece of crap house. They're not siding with the X-Men. They're going to rent an apartment."

"But how can I-?"

"Don't worry, Papa. You still have the Acolytes and the rest of the Brotherhood. I have to go. Bye. Love you."

Anya gave Erik a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

Months Later

Anya was holding her newborn baby. He had blue eyes and some blond hair on his head.

"He's so cute," said Wanda.

"What a beautiful baby," said Pietro.

"What do you wanna name his, dear?" asked Warren.

"Erik. Erik Worthington."

"You're naming him after Father?" asked Wanda.

"I love Papa. And I think the name suits the baby."

"He does look like an Erik," agreed Pietro.

As Anya and Warren cooed at their baby, Pietro put his arm around his twin and said,

"I guess everything worked out perfectly."

"Yeah, it did," said Wanda.

* * *

The end!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
